parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 26
Hades im sorry you hear that sound thats the sound on your freedom fluttering out the window forever Megara i dont care im not gonna help you hurt him Hades i cant believe youre getting so worked up about some guy Megara this one is different hes honest and hes sweet Duke Igthorn sweet oh please you must be pulling my leg Megara im not he would never do a thing to hurt me Hades hes a guy Megara besides oh oneness you cant beat him he has no weakness Hades i think he does Meg i truly think he does Duke Igthorn and his weakness is you my dear meanwhile at the stadium Hercules is exercising Hercules ha ha whoo hoo Tummi way to go Hercules youre getting there but Phil and Gruffi walk in sad Tummi Gruffi where have you been Hercules hey Phil what happened to you Phil kid we gotta talk Gruffi listen guys this is really important Duke Igthorn is in greece and hes working for Hades Grammi who oh Zeuses brother for what Hercules oh Phil i just had the greatest day of my life i cant stop thinking about Meg Phil shes something else kid im trying to talk to you will you come down here and listen Hercules aw how can i come down there when im feeling so up Cubbi why would Igthorn be working for Hades Gruffi Cubbi listen Hades is evil he has Igthorn in the process of doing his dirty deeds and he is helping him find Hercs weakness meanwhile Pegasus spots a female horse and follows it but the horse is reall Pain and Panic Pain and Panic gotcha they strangle Pegasus and lock him away Phil ah very nice what im trying to say is Hercules that if it hadnt been for you i never would have met her oh i owe you big time on that one little guy i do Phil will you knock it off for a couple of seconds Hercules rule 38 come on Phil keep them up there huh Phil i got two words for you duck he punches playfully at Phil who ducks the blow Phil listen to me shes Hercules a dream come true Phil not exactly Hercules more beautiful than Aphrodite Phil aside from that Hercules most wonderful Phil losing it shes a fraud shes been playing you for a sap Cubbi what are you talking about Phil Gruffi Cubbi you may not believe this but she is working for Hades Hercules aw come on stop kidding around Phil we are not kidding around Hercules i know youre upset about today but thats no reason to Phil kid youre missing the point Hercules the point is that i love her Phil she dont love you Hercules youre crazy Phil shes nothing but a two timin Hercules stop it Phil no good lyin schemin Hercules lashing out at Phil shut up he hits Phil making him fall into the weights Tummi Phil are you okay Hercules Phil im sorry Phil okay okay thats it you wont face the truth fine Hercules Phil wait where are you goin Phil im hoping on the barge out of here im going home Gruffi yeah im going with him goodbye Hercules fine go i dont need you Phil i thought you were gonna be the all time champ not the all time chump Cubbi Gruffi you dont have to leave too Gruffi im sorry Cubbi but Phil might want company on his trip and i will be there for him i wont forget you tears come from his eyes Cubbi goodbye Gruffi and they leave Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs